marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Masacre
Masacre |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |class = Skill |tag1 = Defensive |tag2 = Utility |tag3 = Mercenary |tag4 = Devilishly Handsome |tag5 = 1000% Awesome |tag6 = Size: M |origin = Earth-616 |victory animation = |crystal = |ability1 = Ignite |ability2 = Disorient |ability3 = Bleed |ability4 = Incinerate |synbonus1 = |synpartner1 = |synbonus2 = |synpartner2 = |synbonus3 = |synpartner3 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes }} Masacre is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. 'Bio' Deadpool once visited a church in Mexico, stopping to give confession. The priest who took his confession was convinced by it that the world needed to be punished, becoming the mercenary Masacre. Extracting information from the reluctant Inspector Jaime Gordón, Masacre tracks down and takes out the crime lord Calavera de Jade. The very next day Masacre rides off to New York, joining Deadpool’s Mercs for Money. 'Stats' 'Abilities' Passive: Flammable *Each time Masacre’s bat either lands a Critical Hit, Hits a Block, or Hits an Incinerated opponent it begins to ignite, gaining an Ignition Charge which lasts 10 seconds. *Upon reaching 10 Ignition Charges all the charges are consumed and Ignites Masacre’s bat, for 16 seconds. *While Ignited Masacre cannot gain additional Ignition Charges. *Bat attacks that are also Critical Hits deal an additional 10% of damage deals as a burst of Energy Damage for each Ignition Charge. **''Developer Note: It takes a little getting used to, but Masacre can run a 4 hit combo (M-L-L-L) which are all bat strikes. This is one of the most effective ways to quickly Ignite the bat.'' Passive: Ignited *Each strike of the Bat places an Incinerate Debuff on the opponent causing 793.8 energy damage over 5 seconds, removing Perfect Block Chance, and reducing Block Proficiency by 50%. *These Incinerate Debuffs have their Duration increased by 1 second for each Incinerate Debuff on the opponent, up to a maximum of +5 seconds. *Each time an Incinerate effect fails to apply due to an Immunity, the target instead takes 793.8 Energy Damage. *Gain Power when striking a Block as if landing a Hit. **''Developer Note: Using the Power Gain when striking a Block is one of the easiest ways to guarantee that your opponent will be blocking when you use a Special 2.'' When Blocked *Opponent’s passively suffer 50% reduced Defensive Ability Accuracy for as long as they are under a Debuff effect. *Bat attacks have 666.67 Block Penetration. This doubles when the bat is Ignited. **''Developer Note: Combining the Defensive Ability Accuracy reduction with the Disorient Debuff from Special 1, allows Masacre to have -100% Ability Accuracy reduction when striking his Opponent’s Block.'' Passive: Heavy Attack *Each bat hit against an Incinerated Opponent, grants an additional Ignition Charge. **''Developer Note: The Heavy Attack animation is 4 strikes with the bat. Against an Incinerated Opponent, building to 10 charges with one Heavy Attack is possible.'' 'Signature Ability' Locked= *'Enthusiastic Punishment' **See text. |-|Unlocked= *'Enthusiastic Punishment' All Attacks *Masacre loves his job, gaining bonuses when striking an Opponent who has no Debuffs on them. *24.98% additional Power from landing hits. *+665.96 Critical Rating. 'Special Attacks' Fuel for the Fire * Masacre gives his opponent a face full of ground chillies before aggressively applying his machetes while they’re distracted **The first hit place a Disoriented Debuff on the Opponent reducing their Defensive Ability Accuracy and Block Proficiency by 50% for 12 seconds, Refreshing the Duration of any Incinerate Debuffs active on the Opponent. **Machete Hits have a 100% chance to cause the target to Bleed for 882 Direct Damage over 12 seconds. *** Developer Note: Using the Special 1 just before reaching Special 2 to refresh active Incinerate effects and gain the longer Disorient Duration, give the best opportunity to throw a Special 2 into a Block with both Debuffs active. Sawed off Thunder * Masacre opens fire with his powerful if sometimes unreliable shotguns, and if all else fails, they’re heavy… **10201.8 Attack if Blocked. **If this attack strikes a Block, Masacre will avoid all attacks for 0.75 seconds. *** Developer Note: Doesn’t do particularly good damage when just fired into a Block, but if you can reduce your Opponents Block Proficiency with Disorient and Incinerate the damage increases a lot! Special Sauce * Hurling his opponent away, Masacre self serves a bottle of his own special recipe, line driving it into his opponent to explosive effect. **This attack Incinerates the enemy, dealing 3528 Energy Damage over 20 seconds. This effect also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 50% while it’s active. *** Developer Note: Combining this long incinerate with the Special 1’s ability to refresh active Incinerates makes it possible to keep it active for an entire fight. 'Synergy Bonuses' 'Strengths and Weaknesses' 'Strengths' M.O.D.O.K. *Masacre has class advantage on M.O.D.O.K., and with the ability to reduce Defensive Ability Accuracy with Disorient, he’ll be less likely to trigger his Autoblock. When he does, Disorient, Incinerate and the huge Attack bonus when his Special 2 strikes a block will serve him well. Medusa *Masacre has many of the same strengths against Medusa as he does against M.O.D.O.K., but with the added bonus of being able to reduce Defensive Ability Accuracy by 100% into a Block. This means that while Medusa may still trigger her Autoblock, you can prevent her from Parrying you when she does. Iron Man (Infinity War) *Iron Man (Infinity War) triggers his Signature Ability at a consistent health threshold. If Masacre is clever enough to push him across that trigger by striking his block, combined with Disorient, he can prevent it from triggering, making the fight much easier. 'Weaknesses' Mephisto *Mephisto is a terrible matchup for Masacre, not only will his Incinerates do no damage, but Mephisto will gain Power from them. Best to avoid this matchup entirely if possible! Bishop *Bishop gains Prowess from taking Energy damage. Incinerates do Energy damage, and therefore Masacre can supercharge a Bishop if he hits him too much. Bishop also has Class Advantage just to top things off. Agent Venom *I’m using Agent Venom here as a stand-in for most champions which can remove Debuffs from themselves. A lot of Masacre’s consistent damage comes from his Incinerates, losing a large percentage of them to his opponent’s abilities stings. 'Recommended Masteries' Precision *Masacre wants to spend as much time with his bat Ignited as possible. More critical hits with his bat will help increase this up time. Inequity *Masacre can stack lots of Incinerate, as well as some Bleed. He should be able to keep Inequity in full force through much of the fight. Assassin *The Attack increase will affect Masacre’s Incinerate damage, and the Defensive Ability Accuracy reduction will help cover for moments when Disorient happens to fall off. 'External links' * 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Skill